


Gesticulate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [271]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Thanksgiving dinner with Senior is never boring at least?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/28/2000 for the word [gesticulate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/28/gesticulate).
> 
> gesticulate  
> To make gestures or motions, especially while speaking or instead of speaking.  
> To indicate or express by gestures.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #002 Holiday Drabble and for musichick2004 who was kind enough to write me kitties in [Holidays are here at last](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9125986) even though she's still sick. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I suck at physics, so I apologize in advance for what is probably a very unlikely scenario physics wise.

# 

Gesticulate

Gibbs didn’t understand why Senior was here. Tony and Gibbs had been together for the last five years and Senior hadn’t shown up once. Sure a few times he said he would and had cancelled last minute, but he’d never physically showed up before. 

This year, he’d not only shown up last minute as Tony, Jackson, and Gibbs were sitting down to eat, but he’d also demanded that he carve the turkey. Gibbs knew he was up to something and glared at Senior, but he didn’t know what, yet.

Jackson, Tony, and Gibbs quickly took their seats hoping that Senior would take that as his cue to sit down or carve the turkey so they could get the meal underway. However, instead of sitting down, Senior moved towards the turkey grabbing the carving knife. 

“Before I carve the turkey, I’d just like to take this time to tell you about my recent venture.” Senior started.

Gibbs groaned and hung his head. Of course, the only reason Senior was here was to try and make money off of them. 

Even Tony who usually tried to be nice to Senior looked disappointed at this.

Senior oblivious to the reaction he was getting from the table continued on, gesticulating as he described his newest venture.

Jackson quickly scooted his chair down, so that he wasn’t in the path of the carving knife that Senior was waving around as he spoke. Tony eyed the carving knife suspiciously hoping that if he kept his eye on it nothing too important would be harmed.

Senior thought they were all watching him raptly, rather than watching the carving knife, and merrily continued to drone on excitedly about his venture. This time he really wanted to make his point and brought his hand down sharply. This incidentally was the hand holding the carving knife and it plunged deeply into the turkey. 

Completely oblivious to the fact that the carving knife was now buried deeply in the turkey and unlikely to come out easily, Senior gesticulated again.

Everyone gasped in shock as Senior managed to lift the carving knife with the turkey still on it over his head as he waved his arms around. Tony even closed his eyes knowing nothing good could come from this. Sure enough with his eyes still closed, Tony heard a loud crash as the turkey flew through Gibbs kitchen window. 

Even Senior stopped talking at this new dilemma before apologizing profusely. 

Tony waved him to sit down before something worse could happen. “It’s fine, dad. I’ll just grab some steaks out of the freezer for Gibbs to cook quickly. In the meantime go ahead and help yourself to the sides.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
